You Know Better Than To Breed
by K-OfTheSouthernIsles
Summary: Sure, Will knew better than to have a family and kids, but that doesn't mean he didn't want to. This continues where season 3 ends.


_**Will Graham's POV**_

* * *

 _"You know better than to breed."_

The old words stung like acid running through my veins as they repeat over and over in my mind. The man nor the words matter to me anymore, but who could ever forget either?

Especially at a time like this. I barely slept through the nights because of having to so often get up to check on Walter. Now, Molly's pregnant. Of course, all the events put a strain on Molly, which discovered her pregnancy after I left the hospital that fateful day. The day we caught the Red Dragon. The day that I fell over the bluff with Hannibal.

We both became unconscious from the fall. There's no telling how long we were drifting, but it could not have been long. A boat with a few fishermen found us and took us back to shore before we bled to death.

Hannibal and I lay in medically induced comas for a week as the doctors stitched us up and pumped more blood into us.

I've been told that my reaction to seeing a pregnant Molly when I first woke up was priceless. (To be honest, I wasn't too sure if I was dead or not.) As it would turn out, neither of knew she was pregnant for 3 months. So, both of us had a startling announcement of new parenthood together.

There was no hiding how scared I became. Hannibal was right, I didn't want to pass on my genetic disorders on to another helpless human being. Molly was not ignorant of my fears.

We accepted them together and moved forward.

About 5 months of physical therapy later, I was walking on my own, well, with that stupid cane.

"Is everything alright? I heard something. Why are you sitting in the dark? When did you get out of bed even?"

"Well, morning to you. You're up pretty early." I toss my head back against the couch to see Molly already heading towards the kitchen. More like waddles at a turtle's pace to the kitchen. "How are your legs? They're not hurting too bad, are they?"

"No. Not too bad. Just the usual dull ache." I reach for my walking stick and promptly join my wife.

"Walter keeps thinking that you're gonna grow to love the new baby more. He's scared of practically everything actually. I wish he could feel normal again." Molly rants as she does her best to fix her hair. Not entirely sure what I've walked into as my hip rest against the counter.

"That was pretty random. Has he said something to you?"

"No. But, I feel like he's pulling away from us."

"How about this? We can have a ' Guys Day'. We'll get dressed and be gone all day in the barn. Just build and repair and do guy things all day."

"No. It's not that. I know you care for Wally. I do. But, Will-." She finally twists her ponytail in place and turns to face me. "Don't you think that Walter's been acting very off? He's not acting right. I'd ask if you knew what was going on, but we already know. He told us straight out that he's had to deal with bullies and nightmares. I don't know what to do to protect my son, I feel so useless."

"We might talk to him about homeschooling. It's quite easier because you don't have certain restrictions and you at your own pace, not having to take it one lesson at a time."

"Then he's just going to become a loner. That'll do nothing for his nightmares."

"Molly, are you okay?" I grip her arms. "You're really panicking."

She closes her eyes to compose herself for a moment. "I think-. I think, it's just the hormones. It doesn't help being two days from our due date either. I don't know. I just feel so frazzled and rattled."

"No. No. You'll be fine." I pull her in and she snuggles her face against my chest. "You'll be alright."

All the dogs jump, startled but soon realize who it is and walk over to sniff and greet him.

"Hey, Wally."

"Hey, Baby. Good morning. You don't have to be up for a few more hours." Molly puts a smile on her face to greet her son. He walks over and plants himself down at the table sleepily. "You don't look like you slept any. Still having the bad dreams?"

"Yeah. But, I really don't want to talk about it. I'd rather just not think about it. If I'm not thinking about how that Dragon guy almost killed us, and then Dad too. All that other stuff he did to those people, it could've happened to us." A slight tremble, that he tries to hide, takes over his bottom lip. I reach over to take his chin in my hand.

"As long as I am around, nothing will ever happen to you or Mom. And, if something were to happen to me, there are lots of people out there willing to watch over you guys for me, but I don't plan on going anywhere. So you're stuck with me for a while." With Molly in one arm and Walter at my fingertips, I give a small smile.

Small smiles crept across all of our faces.

I, William Graham, never thought that one day I would be offering comforts to a family of my own. Personally, I never thought myself worth of a family. After the things I've done and let happen. Those fears don't go away. There will always be someone with a grudge, someone wanting to strike back, and Jack Crawford always wanting me to get involved. Hannibal always to fear.

"I can make breakfast and you can read another chapter of _The Half Blood Prince_ to don't you go get it. Look on the coffee table."

"Okay." He dashes off.

"Thank you, Will. I don't know how I lived before you." Molly slides out a chair for me to ease into. "Promise me, you'll never leave."

"I told you that when I married you."

* * *

 ** _/Flash forward to the end of the night./_**

After dinner, I took my usual 30 minute walk with the dogs. Things could not have been greater today. Well, I guess Molly's day would have been better if the baby decided to join us, but nothing.

"Molly, I'm back." The dogs rush around my feet to make sure they get in the door. A note is attached to the screen door.

Where could they have possibly gone that it couldn't wait until I got back?

 _"YoU tOok from Me. NOW! I'M taKING what yoU PRIZE most. ONLY this one Clue ; YoU took from HaNNibaL what was NOT his tO take. he wants TO kEep priSoNErs of innocenT men FOR all TheIR liVES AnD KiLL them. My TuRn."_

What?

The letter is composed of cut out words and clippings from magazines and newspapers.

I tear through the house looking everywhere for my family.

"Molly! Walter! MOLLLY!"

The next step is not the smartest, but it had to be done. I scroll to Jack Crawford's number.

Two ignored calls, then he answers.

"I was in an important meeting, Will."

"Jack, I need him. I need to talk to Hannibal."


End file.
